School Daze Collie St John in Europe
by SusieBogle
Summary: Beth and Mick's hybrid vampire daughter, Collie, is set loose in Paris and is about to find out why Europeans are so different.
1. Chapter 1

PG 13

School Daze

As always I don't own Moonlight characters, just love to write about them.

Spoiler: After Sonata, envisions Mick and Beth having two children, Elliott, 19 and hybrid human, plus Colleen (Collie), 17 and hybrid vampire. Also envisions Josef and Simone having a son, Charles "Spike" Kostan, 16, and hybrid vampire.

Takes place between Trading Places, Werewolves in London and Paris and Collie's Just Like a Woman.

Chapter One

"So, Red, this looks pretty comfy. Are you sure you're gonna like being in Paris, away from the folks?" 19 year old Elliott St. John, Rhodes Scholar, has taken the time away from Oxford to come to see his parents who have just ensconced little sister, Collie, at her new school.

"Was it hard for you, Ell? After all, you're the one who's been gone for almost a year now?"

"Actually it was difficult at first. I missed everyone, even you, Mistress of Mischief." Elliott grabs her and does a quick nuggy on her red head.

"Cut that out, Ell. I'm a grown woman now. You and Spike are gonna have to start treating me like a lady."

"Oh, and not the sweet-tempered, loveable tomboy anymore, huh?"

Flushing, Collie retorts, "Not anymore. I'm actually going shopping with Mom and a couple of really neat Parisian ladies."

"Shopping, Col, really? Since when can you stand shopping? And with Mom?" Elliott's gray eyes show shock and awe and the eyebrow lifts.

"I'm gonna be a lady if it kills me." Grim-faced, she looks like she's headed to hell.

"Listen, if it helps, I know a couple of girls who live close by. I've got a week or so before I have to go back. Why don't I call them and see if we can get together? You'll like Heather and Kara."

"Do they, uh, know about my ah, mixed blood?"

"No one knows at school. I've kept that part quiet, but these two are pretty cool. I'll bet they won't bat an eye. And, Collie, I've got to warn you. They are a little out there, if you know what I mean?" Elliott has a big grin.

"How out there?" Collie's now very curious.

"Well, don't let their hair color, nose rings and tattoos fool you. They might not look cool, but you'll love them."

"So what are they?"

"What used to be called Emos. What we now call "Sensitives."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Heather Chapman and Kara (Karolina) David (pronounced Dah veed) shared a love of the late 20th Century American culture, reveling in seeing the old movies and listening to its music. They especially had come together at Oxford being the only two in the vast multitudes of students there who wore their hair and clothes in total black, evoking the era of the "Emo's", those gentle youths who had followed the emotion packed music of such bands as Husker Du and Jimmy Eat World.

In the world of 2025, after years of living with financial collapse and global warming, there they were in England and had found each other which was odd since they were from such distinctly different classes and cultures.

Heather's family was English to its core but she was the grandniece of an original Monty Python, Graham Chapman, luckily whose money had seen them through very tough times. England and other European countries actually weathered the twin crises better having had the foresight (thanks to Prince Charles) to go back to the old ways of English victory gardens and the new ways of solar and wind. The Chapmans had borne it all with good grace; but maintained a genteel poverty until this last decade. Still they were English upper class and if it was good enough for the Royal Family, then the Chapmans could bear it. Heather eschewed her titles but when it came to attending Oxford, she was more than happy to use her connections. She had originally thought to be a historian and could have seen herself burying her nose in books for the rest of her life; except for that day when she happened to have an epiphany. She didn't want to be just anybody; she wanted to stand out. And what better way than to go for a retro look; one from her favorite time in history. Somehow she just knew what it was like to have lived during that time. It might be karma as Heather deeply believed in being reborn many times over until you got it right. And so when she spotted Kara on campus that day, she just knew her!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Karolina David had always been different, ever since childhood. She knew things; things she couldn't possibly know since she never opened a book, leafed through magazines or went to the cinema until she met Heather. But somehow she knew that she came from another time; another place. Her large, cat like shaped eyes reflected that as they were deep violet with a ring of gold. Her maman, who was from America, likened her eyes to the actress Elizabeth Taylor but with a little twist. A definitely out of this world twist as her eyes would go cloudy at the sound of her mother's favorite music and then she'd start seeing the past and sometimes the future.

Madam Sophie David lamented her daughter's changed appearance. "Really, Karolina, in all my 45 years, I've never seen eyes like yours, so striking. But, darling, you've ruined your looks. The hair is dreadful and those rings and now I see a tattoo on your arm. I know that this may sound silly, still, if I didn't know better I'd have to believe you were trying to look like me when I was 16. And believe me, it was then and forever will be the worst look for a woman ever. Thank God I came to Paris and got myself straightened out; there's nothing like France to help one become chic."

Still, Kara felt compelled to keep herself like this and she knew someday, soon, the reason would present itself.

"Elliott, bien sur, we'd love to meet your petite soeur, Kohlee. In fact, I was just telling Hayther that I knew we would be hearing from you about this sistare. Oh, you know, I have my ways. Mais, oui, tonight? C'est droll, an evening cruise on the Seine! I've lived en Paris all my life but have never done this! Nine and thirty, as you say, o'clock? A bien tot, cheri."

"It's tonight then?" Heather looks at Kara. "You're sure she's the one?"

"Absolutely. We will be rejoined once again and forever."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Dad, Collie and I are going out tonight. We've got plans to meet some friends of mine from college."

Caught off guard, and feeling pretty old, Mick St. John looks at his son, finally seeing him as grown up. But he doesn't have to like it, not one bit. And now Collie, too. Letting go won't be easy. And with them gone, that meant he'd have to be around Lance for another night. Not gonna happen.

"Where are you going?"

"We've got tickets for one of those river cruises along the Seine."

Mick lights up. "Sounds like fun. How about if your mother and I tag along?"

Collie and Beth both say, "No" but for different reasons.

Addressing his wife, and smiling his sweetest smile, "It's been ages since we've been out on a date, Beth, and we've hardly seen Paris because of you know who. And remember that movie from the 60's that you love to watch? You know, the one with Cary Grant and Audrey Hepburn?"

Beth remembers! "Charade. The one where they're playing pass the orange without using their hands. Oh, that does sound like fun. But really, Mick, the kids don't want us there."

Just as if Mick planned it, the kids both chime in, "Of course we do. It's always fun with you, Mom."

Hiding his smile and trying to sound virtuous, Mick says, "You know, that would be great but you're right, Beth, we're too old for all that."

"Speak for yourself, Mister. I'm going!" Ah, women! Mick grins and now seriously playing with her, says:

"Well, if you really, really want to go, I guess I'd better, too. You know, just to keep you safe."

And Beth figures she's just been masterfully played but thrills to the fact that Mick wants to go out. Maybe some dinner and dancing, too.

"So you think we can score some tickets?"

Elliott, giving it up, is already on the phone. "No problem. And if they don't, I'll give you ours."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The four of them sat at the table, watching Elliott and Collie's parents, the St. John's, laughing and making utter fools of themselves. Actually it was pretty funny and the girls had gotten into it just as much. The tradition had been carried on through the decades, through global warming which caused the oranges to be extremely small, not really very orange any more and very expensive. Plus the water level of the Seine was so much lower than ever, too, but still, Parisians and finally again, tourists, were once again enjoying the popular evening entertainment.

Elliott enjoyed seeing his beautiful Mom with an orange under her chin trying to pass it on to another gentleman, who seemed to appreciate her chest immensely. He watched his father. Now that was the real entertainment. Whew, if he could ever find someone who made him that jealous. Would that ever happen, a love who could match the one between his parents?

Now the dancing would begin. Elliott really didn't know why he hadn't just handed the folks the tickets and met somewhere else but they had all been having a good time. Yet he felt, rather than saw, that Heather and Kara were somehow disappointed. Maybe it was because after initially meeting them, Collie seemed very quiet. Way too quiet for Red. Ell knew his sister. Something big was going on in that head.

But he had to be the gentleman so he asked first Kara and then Heather to dance. Then the ice was broken and partners started lining up for the girls. Still, Collie just wasn't herself. No, he was going to have to dance with her and find out what the hell was going on.

Because it was downright disturbing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"I'm so sorry but I am going shopping tomorrow with my mom. She insists on buying me appropriate school clothes." Collie St. John said in an emotionless voice to Heather and Kara. "So you see it would be impossible for me to come over."

Beth St. John's jaw started to drop but she contained herself. She had never known Collie to lie before. It just wasn't in her basic constitution to be deceptive; manipulative, yes, conniving and mischievous, absolutely to the point of driving Beth to the brink. Still, they were a team against the world. "Oh, yes, girls, Collie and I are booked for the rest of the week. When do you have to return to England?"

It didn't take much after that to get the two Emos to say their goodbyes and leave the pier on the Left Bank. Beth turned to talk to Collie but she was huddled with Elliott. Just as well, Beth thought, she was afraid that they had started drifting apart after he left for college. He'll find out what the problem is soon enough. At least before Mick notices, she hoped. She looked over and saw her vampire giving a hard stare at that perfectly nice man in the orange passing line. She smiled her secret smile, thinking of later. Usually Collie would be giggling by now, and teasing Mick. But not tonight. Once again, Beth started worrying.

Later that night in the Paris suburbs, Kara is furious. "We both felt it, right? She is the queen. So why didn't she recognize us?"

Heather is puzzled. "She's different somehow. Did you notice she and her father didn't eat anything? And it was creepy, her not saying anything. And that load of crap about shopping, even her mother noticed something was off. Has Elliott ever talked about his family before in the whole time we've known him?"

"No, not really. Just that his parents and sister lived in Los Angeles with a summer home in Aspen. They sounded rich but Elliott is so down to earth and unspoiled. And really his folks are, well, you met them, they're great. So funny and obviously well suited. Nothing odd other than cold hands and pale skin that I could tell. Maybe Collie inherited lots of food allergies from her dad?"

"Well, I'm going do some investigating. I may not make it back to school right away. You cover for me, okay, Heather?"

"We're in this together, Kara. But I am the one who should approach her again. I think maybe you were a little too intense with anticipation. And perhaps we need to jog her previous lifetime memories? After all, if she is our queen, yes, yes, I believe it, too, that she is, maybe after seeing us, she is in shock?"

"Maybe so. I guess I was expecting her to immediately recognize us. I was even prepared to get down on my knees and swear my allegiance once again."

"And then have her start barking out orders. Yes, I admit, I thought that, too. But she just stared at us. And got the hell away from us as soon as she could."

"You know, I'm calling Elliott. Let's see if I can find out what she's told him, and maybe we can get a chance once again to help her remember."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Elliott, have you seen Collie? I'm worried. She was so off last night. Did she say what the problem was?" Beth St. John had looked for her children all morning and into the late afternoon, finally finding Elliott. "And where have you been all day?"

Elliott gives his mother the eyebrow. So like his father, sighs Beth. Like pulling teeth sometimes to get them to open up about something as simple as what they've been doing for the past couple of hours.

"No, definitely no, and none of your business."

"Son, did I just hear you right?"

Oh, crap, Dad's up already. "No, sir. Uh, mom, sorry. I just didn't think it was necessary for everyone to know where I've been today. And if Collie's not here, it's news to me. I thought she was home sleeping like Dad."

"So why was Collie not talking to those two blackbirds last night? Yeah, I noticed, Beth. And did she say she was shopping with you all week? Collie, my tomboy?"

Ah, thought Beth, that sneaky vampire heard them. Of course, there were lots of other advantages to him being a vampire. Several came in handy last night. Shaking her head to clear it, Beth glances at Elliott, who's grinning at her.

"Dad, I think she's trying to change her image and maybe see what it's like to wear a dress like normal girls."

"Hah, good luck. So what's with these Emos?"

"Sensitives, Dad. That's what they're called now. She wouldn't say. Guess she just didn't cotton to them much. I was really surprised since they seemed really eager to meet her and normally, I mean you know Collie, they'd be bffs within minutes. I received a call from Heather, the uh, English one. She noticed it, too. Wondered if Collie was okay? Asked if maybe she had the flu or allergies since she wasn't eating last night?"

"Mick, is it possible they know? So what did you say, Ell?"

"I told her we were all vampires. Really, Mom, of course I didn't say anything. She invited me for late lunch. That's where I've been this afternoon; eating Croques Monsieur and getting the third degree from apparently everyone."

"Uh, what are Croques Monsieur and why is she interested?"

"Dad, they're grilled cheese sandwiches done French style. Hard bread and I think maybe Brie or some soft cheese inside. Anyway, that's a real good question. One that I can't answer. But I'm guessing that there's a lot more to these girls than I ever realized. She seemed somehow very deferential towards Collie."

Beth chimes in. "And last night, the other one, Kara with those witchy amethyst eyes almost seemed to bow when they met. Oh, Lord, what now?"

"Come on, Beth. We'll just find Collie and ask her if she remembers herself sometime becoming Queen of the Damned Emos."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The object of all this speculation was out walking the streets and boulevards of Paris lost in a haze. She walked for hours upon hours in the rain. People would look at her as if to say something and then went on their way. And so she continued. Not really thinking; just walking which felt at least purposeful. But to where she didn't know anymore than she could tell you who she was. She almost ran into a post but that actually turned out to be some kind of outdoor toilet. Yuck.

She started realizing she had gone a long way. A flock of pigeons flew towards her. She was in Montmarte walking up these long steps. People had left bread crumbs and the pigeons were pecking at each other as much as at the soggy crumbs. Her nose twitched and suddenly she had a bird in her mouth, greedily sucking it dry. And then proceeded to throw it up. Hey, what's up? She wondered. Since when can't I stomach a tasty treat like that? So what do I eat? Figs and grapes. And she could see a whole golden tray of strange fruits and even stranger looking little pieces of meat shaped like cakes being held for her by her slaves.

Collies head wanted to explode; maybe she would like that to happen if only it would keep her from this piercing headache. What was happening to her?

She went down towards a fountain. Pictures were flooding her brain. She saw herself with a shoulder length black wig with a crown woven into it above the bangs. And she was wearing bracelets of gold on her arms. They were shaped like serpents as was her crown. And holy crap, the slaves were lying on their bellies before her calling her a Goddess. In Egypt.

Her headache peaked and with it she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Mom, I, uh, guess I'm with some guy who's called a gendarme in the what arrondisement, eh what's that en Anglais, 18th district near Montmarte. Here, I'll let him give you directions.

I guess I'm fine. The headache and fuzziness are gone but Mom, you're not gonna believe what I just dreamed."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Those two freaks are calling me again. And I'm pretty sure I saw the purple eyed one, what's her name?"

16 year old Spike Kostan has dropped over from Los Angeles after hearing from Elliott that Collie had some groupie problems. "Ell said that one is called Kara. The English one is Heather. Hey, did you know she was related to a Monty Python?"

Glaring at him, Collie St. John says, "As I was saying, I'm pretty sure I saw Kara from my window last night."

"Oh, yeah. What was she doing? That bowing thing again?"

"Worse. This time she was prostrating herself on the ground and talking in some kind of weird language. Ancient Egyptian, I guess. Spike, what's it gonna take to get rid of them? I mean, I have school tomorrow. Will they follow me there, too? What do they want from me?"

For a little over a week since her "black out", she's stayed indoors and just tried to figure out the meaning of what she now saw as something more than a dream.

She had gotten notes, flowers and other trinkets from Heather and Kara and all were sent back. But still they wouldn't give up. Geesh, who knew Emos were so persistent?

Elliott had reluctantly gone back to Oxford but he called her nightly and told her he could be back every weekend if she wanted. Ell was so worried about her he had even called Spike. She hadn't expected him to come to France after being so miffed at her for saving his dumb ass in London. But here he was and lo and behold, he was being really sweet about it.

"Have you spoken to your Uncle Lance about protection?"

She snorts. "His idea of protecting me is to just to have them for dinner. Ah, literally. But you and I are modern vamps. We don't automatically solve dilemmas by feeding them gone. Although after that last creepy gift, what was it called?"

"Oh, the head of Osirus? That sounded cool. You should have kept that."

"You know, Spike, this is not helping. Maybe you should go back home."

Oh, here comes the hurt feelings, Collie thought. But he caught himself just in time and jeepers, I guess we're growing up these days, because he didn't take offense. Instead he smiled. One of these days that smile's going to get me into a world of trouble. Huh, as if I needed more.

"I did a little research on the Foundation's supercomputer. Ell said these girls were dressed like the 1990's Emos, right? Black hair, clothes, lipstick, Dashboard Confessional and all that kind of music that your Mom likes and your dad hates?"

"So? And what does that have to do with Egypt and my being thought of by them as this reincarnated Goddess?" She was trying to keep her voice sulky but just couldn't help the rising note of excitement within her. "Spiked One, oh, please, tell me what you've found out!"

"Or what?" Spike was starting to enjoy himself again. She had sure taken her sweet time getting back to the old Collie. He had tried to talk her out of the whole school thing anyway. Whoops, she had him down on the ground and almost had him in a hammer hold before he knew it.

"Or I'll …"

"Colleen Elizabeth. Get off of Charles right now."

"But Mom, he's withholding information."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Mme. David, I'm so glad you could come over today." Beth had been surprised and relieved when Kara's mother had agreed to come to the house for lunch.

"With pleasure, Madame St. John. Please call me Sophie. I was just plain Sophia Carraba from Boca Raton, Florida before I met Jean-Louis."

"And I'm Beth Turner, born and raised in Los Angeles. Have you lived in Paris since you're marriage?"

"Oh, yes. It seemed I couldn't get out of Florida and the United States fast enough when I was a young girl of 20. And Paris. What girl does not dream of living here, yes?"

"Well, my daughter, Colleen, certainly has looked forward to it. At least until recently. Which brings me to an uncomfortable subject."

"Ah, yes, La Reine Collie, of whom I have heard so much from Karolina. I must apologize if she has been inappropriate. But you see, my daughter has what we used to call "the sight". She sees things in the past and the future."

"And just what has she seen that could possibly make her believe my daughter is a reincarnated queen of Egypt?"

"Perhaps you have heard of my brother, Christopher Carraba? He became somewhat famous for his musical group Dashboard Confessional. You know of it?"

Oh, my God, thought Beth. Spike was right on. There is a connection. I guess I owe an apology for not believing him.

"Why yes, I have always loved his music. I believe I was listening to it as I was falling in love. He inspired me to write in a journal about my feelings which lead to following my passion into being an investigative journalist where I met my husband. But what does this have to do with anything?"

"My family was always extremely private. Although we are Italian-Americans now, we have lived with a miraculous secret for untold generations first in the Middle East then to Europe and finally the United States. For him and for me, we rebelled against such restraints that caused us to not be able to show our feelings."

"You became part of the punk rock scene that went from screaming and loud disharmonic chords to the more touchy/feely emotional music. You were both Emos."

"Yes. Kara has seen and felt all this from her visions."

"But, Sophie, I still don't understand."

"When she and Heather Chapman connected, it was like the pieces of a puzzle finally came together. Kara suddenly knew our deepest, darkest secret."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"You've got to be kidding, Beth? I can't believe you fell for that cock and bull." Mick St. John has seen the replay of the luncheon confession. "Collie will have a good laugh over this one once she hears it."

"Oh, I'm not sure I want to ever tell her, Mick. And, of course, I didn't fall for it but this woman and those two girls sure believe it to be true." Beth puckers her face at the thought of what she's been told in strictest confidence. Yeah, right, like somebody who's been keeping an ancient secret is going to just open up to me, a stranger.

"And what the hell are we talking about here? A genie in a bottle? Magic?"

"Watch it again, for God's sake, Mick. She clearly said that they had been keeping the, er, essence or soul of this Egyptian Goddess, Bast, the Lioness, in a jade jar until it got broken in 2001."

"So this soul was sort of hanging around waiting for the right person and found its way into Collie when she was born? What a crock. You fell for that?" Mick mimicks a fish being caught by the mouth. "Hook, line and sinker."

Putting her hands on her hips, Beth starts fuming. "Will you please start taking this seriously? About the only thing that I was sure of was that she truly believed Collie was this reincarnated Goddess. She even knew we called her Collie the cat. And she described Collie's personality to a T, fiercely stubborn, delightful when she wants and ready to go into battle at any given moment."

"Wow, that's amazing. Not. Come on, Beth, you just described yourself. So are you someone's spirit? How about Joan of Arc?" Mick smirks. Beth balls up her fists. Really she'd never been so ready to deck him. Just one in that grinning kisser. But then he'd just heal up immediately so what was the point. But where to channel this anger?

"Go ahead, ridicule me. See if you get any of my fresh, warm, absolutely delicious blood anytime soon." There. That stopped him in his tracks. Oops, maybe that was the wrong tactic.

"Stop that Mick." Oh, Lord, does this man know my neck and its connection to other warmer parts. The discussion about Collie will just have to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Charles "Spike" Kostan was right about the emos. But this so-called connection between Christopher Carrabas and a sister just didn't jibe. He never had a sister named Sophia and although the family was indeed private, Spike had been able to locate a picture of the real sibling. So who was this Sophie David and why was she spinning such incredible tales?

Fortunately he could have Logan at the Foundation do much of the background work; and just to be thorough checking out Karolina and her father, Jean-Louis David. So far nothing out of the (para) normal. Kara was their only child, nothing noted about ESP or sensitivity, maybe a hint of witchcraft belonging to Wicca at sixteen. At eighteen after meeting up with Heather, started wearing nose rings, dying her naturally brown hair black and doing the usual emo things like heavy dark makeup and black lipstick. Was allowed to get away with it even at Oxford due to her intelligence.

Sophie and Jean-Louis, on the surface, looked like a typical Franco-American couple. Logan uncovered her real last name, Harcourt, born in Hartford, Connecticut and she was indeed an emo. He even found a picture of her – turns out she was a groupie for Carrabas' former band. That was probably as close as she got to him. Maybe a fantasy of hers. Then she meets this Jean-Louis David and bang she's converted into being a sophisticated Frenchwoman. Now that's strange enough in itself, thought Spike, but stranger things have happened.

Like vampires having kids.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"I tell you, he's the Marquis de Veuilleurs, but he now goes by the name of Lance Duvall. Of course I know what I am saying! He is from the royal court of Louis XIV and a very powerful vampire. It won't be easy but I have a plan of how to get to him and finally take him out. He has a niece, who's been given some very interesting suggestions lately. My daughter, Kara, and of course, Sophie, have been helping. Yes, c'est droll, n'est pas? But the David's family destruction thanks to this bloodsucker will finally be avenged. And I will see that he feels the exquisite pain of seeing his family suffer as generations of mine have. Of this you can count on.

I have to put the final plans together and that's where you come in, Navarre. I need some more of your Egyptian artifacts and of course, the piece de resistence, Bast, herself. No, no, not Hepshepsut, you fool. Well, she'll do if that's all you've got. Any Goddess Queen will do but I will have to have it quickly. Say by the full moon, next Thursday? Excellent. What's that?

Oh, that rumor. This St. John child was seen in Montmarte feeding during the day. Yes, I'd heard that. The mother's mortal, Sophie assured me. Father's an unknown factor. Some rich American from Los Angeles. Perhaps, I'll have to do a little investigating myself.

Merci, Navarre. 'revoir.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Elliott, it's Heather Chapman. Are you coming to Paris this weekend? If you are, could I catch a ride with you?

Give me a call either way. I – I really need to speak to you."

Later that afternoon in Lance's country home near Versailles where the St. John's have been staying since bringing Collie over to school; Elliott, Spike and Mick are doing some investigating themselves.

"What do you think, Dad? Sounds pretty cryptic to me."

"You should call her back to let her know you're already here. And maybe she'll talk over the phone, although I doubt it. Invite her out to dinner tonight if she's in town."

"Yeah, for something healthier than grilled cheese sandwiches." Spike quips.

"Unhealthy for a blood drinker, 'Bro, but I actually thought it was tasty. And remember, she invited me."

Collie arrives in time to hear the last comment and asks her brother: "Who's going out for croques monsieur? You know they actually sound good to me, too. Is that even possible?"

"Hey, Collie flat-face. Good to see you." Elliott gives his sister a hug. "How's my Sorbonne Sister?"

"Hungry. And you didn't answer my question! Have you got a mystery girl on the side?"

"No mystery, Red. Heather Chapman wants to talk to me. I presume about you. You want to listen in when I call her back?"

"Absolutely not. Although she's not quite as crazy as Kara, I'll let you handle her. Oh, and if she says anything more about my being a Goddess, tell her to stuff it."

Her father smiles. "None of us are buying that, Collie Cat, except maybe your mother. But then she was always too softhearted for her own good. Oh, hello, Beth. Look who's home!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

At the David house in a suburb of Paris.

"Merde. Mick St. John is not just some rich American. He's a very good private detective and best friend of Josef Kostan, one of the oldest and richest vampires in the world."

"Is St. John a vamp also, Jean-Louis?" Sophie David is starting to feel very apprehensive.

"Yes. But he and Kostan somehow sired children. Kostan's got a son, Charles, who is 15, and along with Colleen are hybrids. Damn, this changes everything. I want my revenge against Lance but this would put you and Kara in danger."

"You must not consider us, Jean-Louis. It is your families' honor and Kara's heritage to be thought of. Why can't you just burn them all?"

Kara enters. "Because I have seen the past, Maman, and know that the older vampires are somehow able to regenerate from fire. They've taken some kind of herbal compound that temporarily humanizes them. That's how they survived La Revolution, right, papa?"

"Exactly. And they allowed the human families such as ours to be scapegoats; driven from our homes, captured and guillotined by the peasants. My great, great grandmere, Marie, who got close enough to try to cut off his head but instead put the knife in his eye. She could not kill Lance the batard."

"Then we will have to continue with the original plan, Jean-Louis, making sure to include a way to eliminate this Mick St. John without infuriating his friend, Josef Kostan. We will have to take out the entire family. Pity. I liked Beth."

Kara spies movement outside the livingroom. It must be Heather. I thought she had gone out for dinner. How much has she heard?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Uncle Lance." Collie St. John has been moping around the country house all weekend. She really wanted nothing more than to head off to school and never have to think about these pesky problems again. But she figured she should let her host in on what was going on just in case he had a better solution than to kill them.

"Niece, you say you're confused about what to eat now after these dreams which felt real? Blood makes you sick?"

"Well, I am semi mortal, since Mom is human, but come to think of it she is hybrid, too, isn't she, since Grandpa Joseph – your Uncle – was a vampire who'd taken the compound, right? Mom has never craved blood nor has Elliott. So maybe I'm changing into a human? All I know is that drinking blood makes me vomit – ah, sorry, nauseated – whereas the smells and oh, the tastes, of fruit and vegetables, and roasted meat are incredible."

"This is fascinating, ma cher. It has been such a long time ago since I was mortal that I cannot remember flavors."

"When was the last time, Uncle Lance?"

"1793. The bloody vampire genocide peasants called The Reign of Terror during La Revolution. Mon freres, ah, brothers and sister …"

"Aunt Coraline?"

"Yes, we were running for our lives. Thankfully, one of our brothers was an amateur botanist before his turning. He had met with the locals and gone into the woods many a day searching out unusual plants."

"He discovered the mortal cure?"

"Oui, a bit of sorcery involved in that. Seems as if one of our servants, Marie Davidandous, bewitched my brother and took him into the woods one evening. After making love, she gave him this small tin and told him how to use it."

"Was she human or vampire, Uncle? And did she know what was coming?"

"She was human but she had been what your Uncle Josef would call a "freshie". She willingly gave her blood and body to him. And yes, I believe she did. She was known for having the "sight". Very beautiful amethyst eyes."

"What happened to her? Did she escape, too?"

"No. She turned on us, on me."

"Oh, no, what happened?" It was obvious to Collie that Lance had not spoken of these things for a very long time, but that in some strange way, he needed to tell this story.

"My brother, while human, fathered a child with her. She did not want him to leave her. She turned on me, with a small knife. I had taken the cure and was defenseless. I barely escaped with my life but my eye … when I re-turned, it did not heal."

Collie has gone very quiet. So that's how Uncle Lance got that black eye. And his wrath must have been something against them.

"Tell me again, this time in as great a detail as you can, what happened that day at Montmarte! Everything, niece, from the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Heather, it's okay. It's Elliott St. John. Take it easy, there. Ah, don't cry. Are you hurt? Let me take you to an emergency center."

"No. No public places. Help me, Elliott. I'm being hunted… I didn't mean to hurt her …" And she fainted.

After meeting with the family earlier, Elliott had taken his BMW to meet Heather Chapman at LeBourse, a typical French bistro but all the way across Paris. She hadn't called back yesterday but he'd heard from her about two hours ago. She had sounded anxious to see him but not like this. Now he was glad he had the car and he hurriedly put her in and sped away. No public places, she'd said. She didn't appear to be bleeding and her color was coming back. He gave her a small amount of water which she was able to swallow. Dad will know what to do, I'll take her back to the country house.

Who did she hurt? Kara? Or Collie!

And who the hell's hunting her?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Navarre. Jean-Louis here. Plans have changed. The Chapman girl knows too much. Evidently she's spilling it to St. John junior right now. We're in pursuit following him. Perhaps we can arrange a crash a la Diana. If not, do not go to Versailles. I'll call you as soon as I can."

Navarre listened to the message as well as he could since he was trussed up to a chair in the next room of the huge warehouse. Unfortunately he was not the one most interested and she was furious, trying to hold in thousands of years of murderous thoughts and frustrations. How have these humans survived this long? And what kind of torture were they proposing to do to her lovely Diana, with whom she had hunted throughout the Lower Kingdom? No, not again, never again, thought Hepshepshut. Never again will the men have control over her life, nor would she change her body nor her beauty to look more masculine. Hah, she would show them.

And they'll never know it was me who made the red-headed one human again so that she could receive the message of Bast, My Lioness, My Goddess. So easy to cut the leg and apply the magi's salve when the chit was dazed, walking blindly towards Montmartre. But it was a puzzle. The girl had received the wondrous message but did not believe it. After tonight, she will know the way of the Ancients. At least her body will survive so that the Lionness can walk once again amongst her subjects.

And we women shall once again rule this world; this time forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"How long have you been eating, Collie? And especially, how, as your mother, didn't I notice this?"

"Mom." The red-head is scarfing up the last of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Oh, that was so good. Really, mom, why didn't you tell me how delicious everything was before now?"

"Oh, no, you don't! Answer my question first. Oh, finally, his majesty rises, too!"

"Beth. You sound miffed. What did I do while I was sleeping?"

"Your daughter has become human and didn't even bother to tell me." Sniffs Beth.

Two pairs of eyes swing over towards her then at each other, like this was on purpose?

"Geesh, Mom. I didn't realize you were so sensitive. I mean, Ell's been human all his life. Don't I get a chance? Oh, alright." After seeing her father's frosty glance at her, Collie decides she'd better tell them what Uncle Lance had figured out. "I got knifed in the leg that day – you know, the day I blacked out -- sometime in the afternoon, I lurched into what I thought was one of those outdoor urinals. Yeah, kinda disgusting but it turned out someone pushed me into it, cut a little bit of my thigh and put something cold into it. I gotta say it brought me out of the daze but then …"

"Red, someone gave you the compound. Beth, do you remember my telling you how it felt cold at first and then I started warming up as my body came alive again? An amazing feeling. No wonder you're hungry. I must have eaten half a cow my first night."

"Really, dad? So what's Chinese like?"

"Collie, honey. Talk about food later. Do you remember who did this to you? And why?"

"Well, Uncle Lance has a theory about that but it's private until he can check something out. Oh, and I've got to ask Ell something, too. Anyone seen him lately?"

Beth distractedly says, "He went out to meet with Heather Chapman. Said he'd be home around eleven."

"Mom, we've got to call him and warn him off. She's one of them."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Heather, wake up. I can't stop to make a phone call, it's against the law in France to use your cell while driving, so you're just going to have to wake up. Heather, I've got someone's high beams on me and I have to concentrate on driving.

Whoa, the guy's crazy. French drivers. Not bad enough they zoom past you in narrow tunnels. Christ, he's trying to sideswipe me! Who is this guy?

Look, I'm just gonna have to try to lose him. I think I know the way through some back roads which will take us past the Versailles Gardens. Wait, I have a GPS system.

"OnStar. How can I help you?"

"Whoa, didn't think you guys had any satellites up anymore."

"Oh, yes, sir, we're back in business and you're ten year guarantee of service is still in full effect, Mr. St. John. How can I help you?"

"Ah, I'm trying to find the back country road to enter the grounds near Versailles. Do you see where I am?"

"Oh, yes, sir. You need to go just ½ km then take a left. Did you get that Mr. St. John? Mr. St. John?" Sounds of a crash. "Connecting to Emergency. C'est Onstar. Bonjour. Je voudrais – Anglais, merci. I have a BMW that has just been in an accident. Unknown injuries… yes, I'll stay on the line."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

"Mistress. What is your command?" Sophie David has been summoned. Ever since a young girl, Sophie had known she had a twin destiny as wife and mother, of course, but also to be the bearer of the spirit of her Queen, Hepshepshut, back to the living.

"I require you to take me to the home of the St. John girl. The transformation will be completed tonight at the Old Palais de Versailles. That is where this pathetic creature," nods her queenly head towards Navarre, Jean-Louis' antiquities dealer, says he has put the sarcophagus and the other jars. Idiot." She hisses. "Come."

"But, my Queen, it is evening and the house is full of vampires able to withstand an onslaught. I fear for your safety."

"I fear no vampires. And the one I seek is no longer one. I took care of that myself since you were too weak – too enthralled by that swine of a husband. Pah. Where is that one tonight, eh? Off with his Mistress?"

"No, my Queen. He has his own family revenge to play out and was trying to eliminate these vampires, especially the one called Lance, when we discovered my daughter's friend's duplicity which threatens us all. He has gone to find her."

"Ah, yes, the perplexing phone message. What is a crash a la Diana?"

"Er, a fatal car accident that is not really by accident, my liege. Is that what Jean-Louis said?"

"Men are such fools. Come. You, too, trader of my relics. I shall need your ah, assistance, also."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Father."

"Lance. I had not thought you alive. Your brothers? Alas, non, eh, heinous peasants."

"Sire. What have you done?"

"I found this young man and brought him back to my palace. I thought to have him for dinner. Care to join me? We have much to catch up on."

"Normally that would be extremely tempting but unfortunately, you and I are related to him."

"Ah, how so? He does not look like us."

"He, ah, takes after his schmuck of a father, Mick St. John. Long story, sire. Suffice it to say he is family. Ah, where did you say you found him?"

"Boy must have crawled away from one of those automobiles down by the far gardens near the maze. Always my favorite place, as you well know."

"Yes, you'd be surprised how many of the living have seen you there. Or I should say they've seen your "ghost". Some even claim to have been transported back in time."

"Ah. Strange creatures. So this one is human, isn't he? And you say we're family. How curious."

"Sire, May I leave your presence to make a phone call and know that the mortal will live?"

"A phone call? To whom?"

"His mother. She is Uncle Joseph's daughter. Beth Turner. She'll be very worried."

"Yes, yes, go. I shall guard him with my life."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

The klaxon sirens were getting closer.

"Kara. Stay in the car. I'll check to see if either of them are alive and then we must leave quickly before the ambulance."

But she couldn't stay in the car. She had seen herself here in dreams before. And now, after a cursory look towards her father, at the injured Heather and the missing Elliott, she knew where she was going.

It was only a little ways to his house and then she would see him again. Bernard, her gentle botanist until his turning. How wonderful to see him again. She knew he was there. She could see the green light in the window. It was their signal. Ah, he was home alone. The others were out carousing til dawn. But not my lovely gardener. "How we shall make love again, dear one. Hold on, I'm coming, my love."

Jean-Louis David went back to the car. He saw his daughter heading up the hill. The St. John kid had gotten out of his car, tried to get Heather out but couldn't. He must have heard the sirens and figured help was on the way for her so he headed up the road but erratically like he's injured. I'll just have to follow him with my headlights off. The police are already here. How did they know of the accident so quickly? Merde. Nothing has gone right this night. Maybe he can find St. John, silence him and then go home. His revenge will have to just wait. After all, it's said revenge is a dish best served when cold.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"We're on our way, Lance. Thank you!"

"Hurry, Mick. We've got to go!"

"Beth. That Sophie David is here at the house, asking for you and Collie."

"Cripes. Not now, Mick. Tell her to go away, I …"

"Madame St. John. Please excuse the interruption but this cannot wait."

Looking at the distraught woman, Beth stops her preparations. "Sophie. This is a really bad time. You see, my son has been injured and I must go to him."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course. I have a car outside. Could I take you and your family to his bedside?"

Mick shakes his head. "No, that won't be necessary. We've got our own car. But I'm curious. Why are you here? Why tonight?"

"It really does not matter. I will leave and come back another time." Sophie has said this resignedly but then perks up at a thought. "Perhaps Collie would care to join me?"

At her name being overheard, the red-head appears. "Mom, Dad. You go on ahead. Yes, Mrs. David, I'd love to join you. Is Kara in the car?" And they walk out of the house.

"Mick! What's going on?"

"No worries. I think our little Collie-cat has just rejoined the land of the semi-undead and wants to find out what these people are up to. Poor girl."

"Why?"

"She never got to have dim-sum."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Yep, they're following us. You sure Lance said Elliott was taken up to the Palace? I thought that was an official French Historical Landmark or some such. Wouldn't it be locked up for the night? Was he found by a guard? What was Ell doing there in the first place? And how was Lance involved anyway?"

"All really good questions, Mick, which I never asked Lance because I was in too big of a hurry to get here. Oh, hang on, it's the phone. Two calls coming in at the same time. One's a blocked call. Hmm, probably telemarketers. They had no problem surviving the last ten years. Hello, Beth St. John. Yes, this is his mother. Onstar. Thank you for tracking me down. Yes, I know he's missing from the accident scene. I've been told he confusedly went up to Versailles. We're on our way now to pick him up. I don't know the extent of his injuries yet so", seeing Mick shaking his head, "no, don't send anyone. There was another person in the car? Oh, yes, Heather. Is she alright? No, we're not related. Yes, I understand the privacy laws but she was in my son's car for some reason. I'll call the hospital for an update. And I'll ring you back if a unit needs to be called for my son. Thank you."

"Some more good questions."

"Such as why was Heather in the car, and where was Ell going? Mick, was he heading towards home?"

"And why the hell didn't he call us?"

"That's not fair, Mick. You don't give Elliott enough respect. You'll let Collie get into a car with a couple of mad women but yet you chide him over not letting us come to his rescue?"

"Christ, Beth. I didn't realize I was doing that. I guess I just figured Collie being vampire can take care of herself better. And why'd it have to be Lance to the rescue!"

"Karma."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Sire. I had hoped you would keep your promise."

"But I have. Our little family is intact."

"But, then, who is that?"

"Ah, well, I found him lurking in the Sun Room, of all places. The mirrors must have confused him. He appeared to be looking for someone. Perhaps our petit? But I was hungry and did not ask."

"Actually he may have been a relative, too."

"Oh, come, son. Do not jest with me. How many can there be out there?"

"His driver's license says he was Jean-Louis David, Majesty. Yes, just as I suspected. Today, after a conversation I had with my niece, ah, another new relative you've not met yet, sire."

"Go on." Waving his hand majestically. "But really this is taking up good hunting hours so make it brief. So I have a niece, this nephew I brought in and how am I related to the dinner?"

"It can't be! Your Majesty." Kara has come into the room and sweeps down into a deep curtsey. "It is Marie, Marie Davidandous, of your household staff. Oh, I am so pleased to see you. But where is your son, Bernard? I have looked all over for him. Do you know where I can find him? You see, I wanted him to meet our beautiful son."

Lance glances down at the drained limp body then up at his sire. "An unfortunate mishap. Sire, meet yet another relative, Karolina David. This one merely channels Marie, but is indeed from their union. I knew it the minute I heard about her eyes."

"Jean-Louis, oh, my husband." Wails Sophie.

"Do not mourn for the loss of a mere man. What I am about to do tonight will bring back a Goddess."

In a whisper, Beth says: "Alright, Mick! I don't believe this. We've got Sophie and her Queen – the one back from the dead, I presume? Collie's over there with Elliott, see how she's protecting him? Then there's the husband, Jean-Louis? dead on the floor. And just above him, next to Lance. Who is that? He looks so familiar."

"He should. You've probably seen his portrait around here. After all, he built the place. Beth, meet the Sun King, his Majesty, Louis XIV."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

But Beth has forgotten someone. Navarre, the antiques dealer, comes into the room just in time to spot Kara, a sword in each hand that she has torn from the wall. With the best of intentions, he rushes over, tries to blunt the attack but with unfortunate consequences to himself.

"You've killed him, Majesty! My wonderful father. Just as your son Lance killed my ancestor, Marie, you royals have just taken as your due another of us. May you rot in hell!" With that screech, Kara David, now fully aware of herself again and in grief, lunges at the two who look at each other as non-plussed as royals cum vampires can get, especially ones about to be decapitated.

As always with vampires, everything happens so fast it becomes a blur. Navarre lies on the floor stunned by some unseen force that has caused his collapse.

It is Hepshepsut. "Kara," Sophie has jumped up, ready to intervene, assisted by the Queen. "Kara, don't. It's suicide. No one wins against a vamp."

"Stop." And the entire room freezes as in a tableau as the reincarnated Queen of the Upper and Lower Nile speaks.

"It is obvious that the St. John girl is not human enough and besides quite unwilling to become renewed as my Goddess. But I see a warrior in my servant Sophie's daughter and thus I will take her to bring about my Goddess, Bast. The Lioness shall live again."

And just like that, with whatever magic she possesses, the Queen whisks away her loyal people to another room in the Palais where the reawakening will be performed. She releases the spell with the following admonition. "You that are alive and those undead, do not follow us. We will leave alone. As they say in this country, Adieu."

As if still in a trance, all left in the room remain as they were.

"Well," says Josef Kostan upon entering the entirely quiet room, "I guess we've missed all the fun again, Spike."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"You did not have everything under control, Collie. Did she, Aunt Beth?" Spike Kostan is scoffing at the red head's retelling of the story.

Not wanting to be on either side of that one, Beth just smiles and says, "I don't think there was one of us ever had control over any of it. Certainly not over things that happened over two centuries ago. So we're related to Louis the 14th. Now, Charles, that is something pretty amazing, isn't it? Please tell me, Josef, that at least you're not related to any of us?

Josef smiles his wonderfully sardonic grin. "Now Beth you wouldn't have me admit to a liaison – a Frenchman's tryst -- when I was still a bachelor, Simone! – that produced any offspring? No, when I took the compound, it was just to save my skin."

Mick winks at Beth. "That's not what I've heard."

Simone Kostan looks over at her husband who shoots Mick the "I'm gonna get you for that one" look.

"Not that I didn't have my share of mortals, but, Simone -- love of my life -- never did I want to have children before you."

"Nice save, Dad." Laughs Spike. "But, even though I'm not royalty, hey, Collie, it does sound like we're still pretty unique."

Beth watches the interplay between the two lifetime friends, finally starting to realize that the friendship was starting to evolve.

"Good thing I was more of a hybrid, or you'd be down on all fours crawling along the floor to do my bidding as your Goddess."

"Red, you'll never see me grovel." Spike says quietly.

"But you'll always be my Goddess."

Jaw dropping, for once, Colleen Elizabeth St. John is at a loss for words. Blushing, she gives him the Beth smile and then jabs him in the ribs just for good measure.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Lying in bed, finally back home in Los Angeles, Mick and Beth realize the house is silent and way too empty. Without the sounds of children, which they've lived with for the last nineteen years, it will take some adjusting. But they have each other and that's all they've ever needed. Still they can't seem to get away from thinking about the children.

"So you're thinking there's a budding romance going on with Collie and Spike?" Mick is nuzzling Beth's neck but still can't help himself asking.

"Behave. Yes, I do, at least on Spike's part. Your daughter is harder to read. I think she's flattered but maybe it's just that they're so young. He's actually much more mature than she is. Let's see how this time in Europe seasons her. Stop that now. This is serious."

"Beth. And since when is she just my daughter?"

"She is so your side of the family."

"My side is not royalty. She's acted like one since she was born. Now it all fits."

"Mick, Sophie told Collie in the car that night that the compound was an ancient Egyptian formula. That Marie had not concocted it from native French plants but that it was part of the artifacts their family had been keeping. So no wonder Coraline was never able to make the right stuff."

"Whoa. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to make the next leap. Ancient Egyptians and Vampires. Are you telling me you're not only French royalty but related to the Pharoahs? Christ, don't let Red know that or our goose is cooked."

"You going on about food again?" Teased Beth.

"No, my love, you're the tastiest meat I've had ever had or will ever want. But I still say, it's too bad about Collie."

Starting to get really amorous, gently biting on his nipples, hearing his gasp and seeing his interest arising, his last comment stops her teeth.

"What's too bad?"

'She never got to eat crème brulee."

"Ah, she'll live. You, on the other hand, are about to die."

Yipping, he says, "What's a little death, my love?"


End file.
